


Gently Thawed

by curimuch



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Anal Sex, Based on The Audacious March, Characters Are Adults, Claus is a sub who gets pampered, Codependency, Cuddlefucking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kink Discovery, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pillow Talk, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Switching, Topping from the bottom from Lucas, Twincest, Use of magic powers sexually, Vanilla, a healer is affectionately cheeky in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curimuch/pseuds/curimuch
Summary: Claus stared at Lucas as his forlorn tears slowed to a stop. He could stand not working himself to the bone for a while. He can just exist...and be coddled too.“You’re so forgiving, Lucas…”“And you are so loving, Claus…”Lucas and Claus' empowerment was symbolized in Lucas' newfound ability to heal. It had been a long time since Claus felt so safe and simple in the harsh world, and it was the first time Lucas sincerely felt stronger than that whole world. His dreams made reality: he could protect and nurture Claus.
Relationships: Claus/Lucas (Mother 3)
Kudos: 8





	Gently Thawed

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the (currently unwritten) chapter 6 of The Audacious March. There are no spoilers of the upcoming chapter to be found in this one shot, it's just a note about time placement of this side story.

Thunder had gently rumbled through the sky, and seconds later, lightning would briefly light up the bedroom. Claus had comfortably slept through it, whereas Lucas laid awake watching him. He had woken up only minutes ago when a non-startling crack of lightning shot through the air. After the next thunder growl, Lucas sat up and peeled the covers down off of their bodies. When there was another brief flash of light, he moved closer to Claus to see if he would wake up, and he did not. 

He then briefly observed the peace in his entire form. From his calm expression to the way he breathed deeply. Normally Claus was tense even when he slept. He was always ready to hop out of bed to go out into the world or fight a tiring battle, but for the last few days… he had been happy and carefree. It filled Lucas with a warm sense of purpose that Claus now felt so safe that he too, had magic like he did. Ever since his twin’s voice trembled with excitement in the shell-house a few days ago, Claus had blossomed like a flower out of thawed earth.

Lucas was high up on his knees as he continued to observe him. One leg in between Claus’ and the other on the side of him. His hand pushed up his shirt to expose his scarred stomach; years ago he had tried to fight a familiar chimera-dragon with a knife. The hunting knife had snapped in two and split his skin in a jagged pattern. Its broken handle lodged into his foot, but they had miraculously survived that horrible day… And then the next after next. His hand rested on the thickened scar tissue, and that was when Claus’ green eyes fluttered open. 

Although Claus was groggy, looking into his green eyes was electrifying. Lucas gingerly clenched the scar under his fingers. Claus was a little dazed, which gave Lucas time to remove his hand from his stomach and move to his clothed calves instead.

“What’re you up to…” Claus’ words were more of a hum than a mumble. He was awake enough to feel a buzz from the _maybe_ flirty touches. 

“Just seeing what I could do for you.” He caught himself in the middle of his troublesome words--it had a double entendre by mistake. He quickly healed the tight muscles that radiated at his knees and nested far into his thighs. He thought it would help them both to heal the tension, but it instead incriminated him further. Claus had lightly gasped in pleased reply, and his legs opened in compliance to the healing touch. _Ahh…_

Lucas could feel sweat forming at his neck. Claus didn’t even pull his shirt back down… And he was sure his twin knew what it looked like. He was sprawled out on his back, legs opened and pliable. Lucas was typically a coy fellow, but he was completely caught off guard. Rather than red handed he was red faced. He felt Claus lift his hips and that’s when Lucas turned his head away some. 

“Claus…”

“Mm?” He was mischievous in reply to his embarrassment. He wasn’t sure why Lucas was being so shy all of a sudden; it’s been awhile and the opportunity presented itself here and now. He wondered what was the hold up? 

Lucas wanted to, but he was always weighed with a sense of responsibility. He did his chores first before anything else, and even now with his nerves tingling with heat, he had a lingering thought to get up and do those things. Check on Boney and the hens, start a stew… He just could not will his legs to move. He felt like a magnet sticking to his sun-kissed body that held the scent of his homemade apple peel soap. He tensed when Claus motioned to pull his pants down so casually. He whipped his head back to look at him as he continued, and it caused Claus to look up with raised eyebrows. 

“I want to,” he answered Lucas. He did stop in favor to rest his arms above the sides of his head to look tantalizing on the pillows with much success. His pelvis outline was now exposed as a tactical bonus.

“...I have things to do first.” Lucas was going to try a little more. Just a little more.

“I know it’s hypocritical comin’ from me… But at least spare me an hour, Lucas.” He went right to unbuttoning his shirt. Usually he didn’t bother with pajamas, but after such a nice bath it felt good to slip on clean cotton last night. It was after the rough but fun adventure in Osohe Castle. He watched Lucas’ internal struggle with flattered glee. The way Lucas nibbled on his lower lip as he watched his imperfect hands go down button after button… The twitching of his pretty blond eyebrows and the fluttering eyelashes over his prettier brown eyes. Now unbuttoned, Claus flipped the shirt off his shoulders and propped himself on his elbows. He then crooned, “I was so blind t’how much I missed you…” 

“Not blind…” Lucas said immediately after. “...Tired. You were tired…” He gave in to him. He rolled the undone shirt down his arms and caressed his body that was hard in evidence of his suffering. He finished Claus’ previous lead and pulled down his pants and draws with little hesitation. Lucas then removed his own shirt over his head with such haste, the fussy action caused his loosely folded hair to untuck from its bun and cascade down his bare neck and shoulders. He shuddered when his waist was held onto, and he followed the weight of Claus’ arm pressing down on his back. 

Lucas kissed his lips without hesitation. It was at first a modest caress of lips that turned to successive pecking. The connecting sounds filled the room so frequently that not even the beat of pouring rain could wash it out. With every few sticky pecks, sighs of different pitches tumbled down hotter and heavier until the muffled moaning of tangled tongues took over. Lucas squeezed Claus in his arms as much as his twin dug his fingers into his shoulders. 

Claus relaxed on newly fluffed pillows as he let Lucas explore the depths of his mouth. He was not completely passive about it, his rugged hand dragged down his twin’s smooth back and rested on the complete shape of his rear. When the kiss broke for the need to breathe in the other’s air, he dragged the pants down. Lucas lifted each corresponding leg to slither out of the remainder of clothes. When completely nude, he fit himself back between Claus’ legs so that their thumping caged hearts could meet. 

Lucas nipped his chin, his neck, and down to his shoulder where it turned into a frustrated bite. He did not want to hurt him, but he missed him, so much so it was to the point that some residual annoyance expressed itself in-between the kisses. He kissed the dented skin soon after, then kissed down his chest, pausing when he felt fingers slip through his hair and squeeze for attention. He looked up from where he was in subtle question.

“Don’t go too low…” Claus answered. He nearly explained himself until he was sensitive to Lucas’ tongue flippantly licking a nipple. He gasped when his chest was heartily sucked on after, his entire body twitched from the action. He nearly forgot what he wanted to say, but he was strong enough to spit it out. “I wanna earn that back…” He laughed when he felt Lucas snort on his wettened chest. “Nnn…” He wasn’t rejecting the gentle nibbling either; he was always receptive to rough leaning affection. He sighed in pleasure the more attention Lucas gave with his mouth, as well as with fingers wedged between his other nipple. 

His scarred hand rubbed Lucas’ scalp, even when his chest was made tender he did not cease petting in appreciative affection. He moaned his name when his twin peppered kisses down to his stomach then back up again. How did he forget his bond to him? Money was so stupid, working with people he hated to the point of exhaustion even more idiotic… He’s messed up so much and for so long… but realizing those mistakes had made him increasingly happy, not just because of the changes it brought, but also that Lucas was so gentle about it. “You’re so forgiving…” 

“And you are so loving…” Lucas murmured against his throat before latching on to suck on his pulse. 

“Hhh…Lucas...” Saying his name always had the same pleasure as tasting something sweet. He wrapped his legs around his lower back to bring him closer against his frame. When he was nuzzled, warmth washed down his entire body and settled between his legs, his core hot and throbbing. His ear was kissed, then the lobe nibbled on. He could feel himself being absolutely savored and adored. Claus wanted to bring him even closer to his body, _within_ his body, and he moaned in calling for this. 

Lucas knew the meaning of that sound and shuddered against his toasty body. He kissed his cheek, and with his lips, traveled to the corner of his mouth to leave a smooch. He nibbled on his jaw as he took several moments to grind their hard lengths together in hand. For someone who now ran cold, Claus had still managed to warm up his whole body and gotten him hard. All just by writhing under him with his earnest honesty. 

Lucas shifted to Claus’ side, but he still kept their bodies very close. His chin rested in the curve of his neck and shoulder before he cooed into his ear, “It is a little dark in here…” Claus’ light was much warmer than his, and to him it would fit the mood to be able to see his expressed pleasure after so long. He was patient in waiting for Claus to get himself together in his arms. His twin gently shivered through the last few ripples of pleasure before he could will an arm up cradling a diamond shaped light. He rested the manifestation on the bed stand, and his hand clumsily pawed around for a knob to open it and obtain the needed glide. With a grumble in his throat, he peaked an eye open for the effort needed to get the stupid thing, and Lucas just _watched_ with a subtle cockiness to him that he couldn’t grudge... 

Lucas had the mercy to not tickle him in any way, not even with feathered kisses. He was kind and calm as he always was. Obtaining the container, Claus rested it on his sternum for Lucas to take and get to business. Claus started with turning onto his side, but did not relax in case he was directed further onto his stomach. He was not, and he shivered to feel Lucas hand pet down his body. His leg was lifted up toward his abdomen as he felt Lucas fit to perfectly spoon him. He was always so careful and tender… especially whenever he held him from behind; Lucas was just always so closely behind him. He always had his back literally and figuratively…

Lucas always rested his chin in the fluff of his red hair too, and as of now, his slicked fingers slipped between his legs and caressed his opening with three of his fingers. He massaged the area, but he didn’t _penetrate._ He _pressed_ , he circled… and then his fingers slipped further down to gently fondle his sack.

“You are such a tease…”  
  
“Mm… Am I?” Lucas' voice was a whisper, impressive with ears like theirs. There wasn’t a tense muscle in Claus’ body as he held him in his dominant embrace. He was careful, but he was playful in how he flipped his sack in the palm of his hand. He rubbed and fondled in a familiar way, the way he would while going down on him, but Claus told him no for this encounter.

“You...You are…Hhnn…” He did not put up a fight against him, he instead endured his teasing, his sweet callousness. He felt like he deserved this; he left him alone for so long… 

“You told me that you wanted to earn me back… I don’t agree, though, because I love you.” He squeezed an arm around Claus when he felt him shudder from his words. 

“Lucas…”  
  
“Mm…? What is it, Claus?” 

Claus wriggled in his hold until he could concentrate these nervous and shameful feelings into his feet. It took him time before he was able to confess properly.

“I just… I just wonder how could I? I feel like...I feel like I got tricked, y’know?” He felt his eyes sting admitting the defeat he felt, what he believed to have happened from getting involved with the military. “Worse. I said horrible things to you… That I didn’t look forward to anything when you were trying your best. I…”  
  
“That's okay.” He kissed his face hard and audibly. “I want you to be able to be honest with me. You can feel as rotten as you want around me… You can make all the mistakes you have to… As long as you have faith. You need to have that more than anything else.” He kissed the corners of his tearful eyes. He will have to fix his fingers again, but for the time being he held Claus’ hands under his. He then gently rocked him side to side as shuddered breaths escaped his twin as signs of soft sobs. He truly needed to get that out of his system. He had no time to cry between working, sleeping, and working even more…Not even in the middle of playing at Osohe was there time. That was to change. 

“Claus.” He waited for Claus to tilt his head up to look at him before he continued speaking. “You’ve done more than enough for me…Let me do for you. Will you let me?” Claus stared at him and then the tears began to slow. He slowly nodded in agreement. ...He could stand not working for a while. He can just be, exist, be coddled too. He felt relief when he saw it in Lucas' eyes, then his were kissed closed. The storming outside calmed some, but the rain continued to fall. “Claus, do you still feel like it?”

“Yeah,” his voice was an embarrassing soft croak, but he couldn’t feel bad about that. He felt safe, warm, and most of all; happy. “I want to,” he repeated like earlier. The silence of the room was a little overwhelming: he could hear Lucas slick his fingers again, and he shivered to feel the cool liquid brush him again. Claus lifted his leg himself this time, and he turned his head to look back at Lucas. In the moment that their eyes linked, that was when Lucas slipped a finger inside of him. “Ah--”

Lucas wanted to see his face when he did that, and as expected, Claus bravely kept his gaze in his direction. Lucas took the opportunity to gently press his lips on Claus’ and push another finger in. Claus whimpered and squirmed toward him rather than away. His hands obscured Lucas’ hand that still rested on his stomach, and he squeezed it as Lucas stretched him. 

“Take it easy…” Lucas whispered before he pecked his lips again. His two fingers curved upward inside him and caressed daringly close to his sensitive spot. He paused for Claus to have a moment to breathe and open his eyes again. When his twin did, he smiled at him. 

“I love you…” He sighed in reply to his smile. He moaned to feel Lucas’ fingers flow in and out of him. This time he couldn’t help but to lean forward some, rest his chin on his pillow. He was directed more onto his stomach, and his cheeks warmed up at the action, but he followed his twins’ advice to take it easy. Clear his mind some. “Ah...!” He received another that didn’t sting at all, merely surprised him. Lucas’ tricky fingers had a healing touch that was letting him go faster than usual with this. “Ahn…! Ahn…” He buried his face into the pillow flustered. He was making so much noise to be fingered to the second knuckle. He had a moment of peace before his spot was bumped, his head swung back from the pleasurable impact to cry out in pleasure. He shifted more onto his knees to allow Lucas’ slender fingers to keep stimulating his prostate. 

_Clear my head...Clear my head…_

No room to feel prideful and embarrassed that his rear was high in the air. He’s done this before, but he had a mischievous _air_ to him the past times, unlike now where he was completely vulnerable. He nibbled on the edge of his pillow to try and shut himself up, but the best he could do was keep the sounds vibrating some in his throat. Lucas didn’t want that… He thumped his spot again and diligently rubbed the area, making Claus rise and loudly moan again.

Lucas' arm hooked across his chest to keep him up. He kissed his shoulder, his neck, and then his ear. 

“Think fast,” he vaguely warned as his fingers did not cease, and Claus had writhed in his hold. In his writhing, his legs opened up and his back leaned against his chest; he nearly found himself reversed in Lucas’ lap. “Like this?”  
  
“Huh--” He was dazed, but he was strong. He fought his way through the lustful haze. “Ah? Oh-- _ahn._ ” It felt so good, it nearly made his eyes roll to a close, but he beat the heat out of his fluttering eyes. “Mmmn…!” He gripped the headboard to brace himself. He panted out to feel a hard thrust of fingers again, that he this time, braced for. He turned his head to give his lover a playful glare, made possible because Lucas mercifully paused for an answer. “Go easy on me…” He flirted his breathy bluff.  
  
“Mmn…?” Lucas was, for the moment, without words. He cuddled up behind him, _ground_ on him; he was in growing agony. Claus was able to turn around in his arms, and it was Lucas’ turn to steady himself on the bed frame as he looked down at Claus moving to lay on his back. “Huh.” He really meant what he said: Go easy on him…? Lucas settled onto his knees slightly dumbfounded, but Claus laughing brought him back. They both shared a pride in each other, so he felt challenged, and inoffensively so. He had the mind to lather himself quickly, Claus will be fine with his new powers… His twin liked things playfully rough, so this was new, curious… He was very interested. “...How easy?”

Claus opened his legs, then opened his arms that reached for him. He anchored himself up across Lucas shoulders as a pillow was angled underneath him all the while. With Lucas in his arms, he scooted closer and loosely wrapped his legs around him so that his twin could adjust him however.  
  
“Let’s figure that out?” He had great strength in his body and he was not without flexibility. Being somewhat upright, he helped Lucas angle himself to his hole and braced. His fingers fastened into blushing shoulders at the initial push inside of him. The piercing connection was fully realized when he slid himself down his length. Completely sheathed, and feeling full, he buried his face under Lucas’ chin as his legs flexed around his hips. Because of the natural boost of having PSI, Lucas was now able to hold him upright… He puffed out a laugh in realization of this.

“Hmm…” Lucas was content with the new possibilities, but he wasn’t _impatient_ about exploring them. He opted for easy tradition and laid him down on the pillow. “Next time…” He cooed against opened lips. He gently nibbled on his bottom lip, paused, and then made his first _move_. He could taste the delectable gasp from Claus. He had to figure out how to go easy… and opt to kiss him deeply as he began to truly move. He wanted to taste his sounds, feel the vibration of his actions within him. His strokes were long and deep, and perhaps a bit too slow. 

Claus' fingers at first clenched, but they began to dance around in his blond hair, the back of his neck, and down to his shoulder blades… He anticipated him, he was hungry for him. He had a muffled sound for every push inside his body, and every single push felt so warm and comforting, especially how Lucas would linger to hum in his mouth. Claus tilted his head back to breathe, and he didn’t breathe quietly. His hips circled toward Lucas during another deeply plugged moment… He looked right at him, he could see he was a little smug in those brown eyes. 

It was earned… He’ll let him have it. He laid back more, his hands back over his red head, but his legs stayed around Lucas. He was surprised that Lucas didn’t rise up and look at him, he instead was consistently low, he laced their fingers together and kept up that easy going pace he asked for.  
  
“Hh--nnn… haaa…” Claus squirmed, it was dizzying. He had the time to _really feel him_ , every _inch_ of him. He can feel the pull away and the longing it left him with, then the thrill of him sliding all the way back in, completely inside and pressing him further into the bed with it. He was pinned, and had hot panting in his ear. Somehow, Lucas found a way to push him even more. Lucas pressed all of his body weight on him as he swung his hips a _little_ faster. The parting and greeting wasn’t as far and close as before, it was middle-length strokes now, he was definitely starting to go faster. Claus’ voice escaped him with every puff of breath to match. “Oh-- _Oh!_ ” He tried for words, but he just couldn’t. “ _Ah!_ ”

Lucas nuzzled him, and his hands squeezed Claus’ every time he felt the opposing arms try to lift up to cling around him. He kept him pressed down as he pumped him, so close together that he could feel his weeping erection rubbing up and down his stomach, occasionally caught in the groove of his bellybutton. 

“Haa…! Haa…!” It was hard for him to speak too, but he was going to try, he was going to tickle him further. He kissed his ear to bide for words that came. “You like it…” He couldn’t stop now, but he can slow the pace _just a bit_.

“Yes, _yes!_ ” It was all he could muster out as words. He felt himself climbing, he felt the tension in his muscles all over, he felt the heat trying to escape him. “Lucas…! Lu- _aaa_ … _!_ ” He was trying to tell him something… but what…? He had gone to heaven at that point. 

In that rise to orgasm, he forgot that sometimes he can release a little zap of energy from his body with the more common milky spill. Just all the other times he could send it downward through the bed, to his hair, somewhere out the way; but Lucas quite literally had him completely smooshed under him. It went through his hands into his twin’s who tensed and choked behind grit teeth. He was in the middle of his own orgasm, filling him up, but being shocked didn’t interrupt him; it just sent a little more in awkwardly. He twitched unnaturally, his sound wasn’t his natural lowly growl, but jittered sounds with his full bodied shaking. 

But it was alright, it was kinda funny when it was over. 

“Oh...oh, I’m...I’m…” Claus could hardly get the apology out, he was shaking too. He was still pinned, but his arms felt like over cooked noodles anyway. Lucas laid flat on him after the small convulsion he had. “Sorry…”

Lucas shuddered before he spoke, and it traveled to even his words.

“N-no...I-it’s…H-hehe..” He giggled over the rest of his words, and he continued to as he tried to move some. He could be mildly paralyzed. “Hehe… ahaha…” He was able to nuzzle Claus and feel how red hot his face was. He was embarrassed? He kissed his cheek; it’s okay, he meant to say. “I’m gonna…” He had residual shuddering that interrupted him for a moment. “I’m gonna… _hang in there_ a bit, if that’s alright with you.” He had to laugh again at the way Claus huffed and turned his tomato head away. “You’re not the only pun opportunist!” He decided to go ahead and heal himself to get his energy back completely. He sat up and observed him; he was really red faced. Lucas had to go easy on him, he withdrew and… laid beside him, gave him space.

He was all smiles, and so much so he was the sunshine in the middle of the rainstorm. 

“There’s probably… a half hour to go…” Lucas mused aloud. He seemingly absorbed Claus’ mischief, the result of being without him for too long a time. “And…”  
  
“ _And…_ ” He rang his voice in Lucas’ mind. He is the king of mischief, he knows Lucas is not done with him. He was proven right when he felt the gentle cool magic sweep over him like old fashioned balm on achy cramps. His blush had nowhere else to go but down his neck with how red Lucas’ flattery kept his face. He kept where he was because Lucas liked to be on top, and get on top of him Lucas did. It was flustering how one hand circled the mess on his stomach, and the other one’s delicate fingers tapped around his sternum before they inched up his neck. His fingertips gently rested there just to feel his throat bob from an aroused gulp. 

“How do you feel?” He asked as he so casually picked up the container again. He conveniently had placed where the rocking of the bed wouldn’t let it get lost in the sheets. 

_“Is that a trick question?”_ He continued to speak telepathically, but he did physically laugh under him. 

“Mmno, it isn’t.” He was playful, his fingers took things into his own hands, literally. He had cupped some lubricant over his fingers and laid it in Claus’ dominant left hand. He positioned himself in a way that all Claus had to do was reach over him and get his hand right in. “I want _you_ .” There was no ‘to’ from Lucas’ lips, he was more direct concerning him. One hand gripped Lucas' rear to his inner thigh, and the other hand rubbed his exposed opening from the action. Still, he was _calm_ as he rested his head on Claus’ chest. It was getting a middle finger pressed inside him where he couldn’t help but to gasp. 

_“How do you want me?”_

“Mm…” Lucas hummed in amusement. He was curious as to why Claus was speaking to him in his mind? Was he afraid to stutter…? ‘Go easy on me’ he said before this all began, so he will continue to. It was smart of him to lay down that rule so early in… _“Do you have something in mind?”_

 _“...I do.”_ His finger idled inside him, gently caressing. He did want to move around...maybe even test his healing powers with another finger to slip in… but he will extend his ‘go easy’ to him unless told otherwise. _“But I’ll just get you later._ ”  
  
Lucas laughed, “Oho, really?” It broke him out of the telepathic speech. Bold! He gently slapped his chest in jest. 

_“If this is your crazy idea of practice… I’ll join you.”_ He risked it, he pushed his lubed index finger in and--he felt it, felt the cool touch chase the sting away before it even reached him. “Oho...” Sometimes they laughed the same when it came out in reflex. “I knew it. I knew that’s what you were hinting at…!” He jokingly smacked his butt in reply to being giggled at. Lucas just didn’t lie to him, even when he was caught in his coy games. _“You troll…! I love you...”_ He chuckled and got to work. _“I know you want to be on top… and I’m_ **_still_ ** _gonna get you...:”_

_“Now or later?”_

_“Both.”_

“Ahn-” He liked to be stretched, really stretched, his fat fingers were pulling him apart. Being distracted with conversation made him particularly sensitive. “Mmn…!” He spread his legs more, raised his rear to meet the palm of his hand for the affectionate pet he received. “Even...with me on top…? You’re gonna...ah…” The rest of his words sighed into nothing. 

He could flatter Claus too well. 

His hips rocked toward him, with him, as his twin’s fingers went in and out of him. He was anticipating when his fingers could go quicker, if they ever would. He got Claus fired up, as if he didn’t feel shameful and sad minutes ago. When Claus was spirited, he was single minded and passionately focused. He could feel it with his fingers slicking in and out. He could feel him hardening against his abdomen. 

“Ahn, ahn…! Ah… I can’t wait…” He continued to sincerely rile him up. Lucas was crazy about Claus as much as Claus was crazy about him in turn. The feelings came out when they were in danger, when they were alone together long enough, and _especially_ when their hormones made them hot and hungry for touch and the sounds of pleasure. Be it their meeting bodies or their voices… or the special way they breathed only for each other. “Claus...! Nnn…!” Claus’ fingers were hard and fast, he was practically ambidextrous these days. He had applied more lubrication to the area just so he could keep fingering him quickly. Maybe he wanted to see if he would heal… Well, not yet. It _didn’t_ hurt, but it was definitely felt.

Claus slowed the moment he felt the tight muscle quivering around his fingers--he almost made him cum in their show-off showdown. He slowed his fingers to a stop, and slipped them out, but he rested his hands on his lower back. Lucas was shivering and panting as the building blocks to put himself back together. He could tolerate edging more than the other could.

Lucas breathed out, “Wow.” He finally managed to somewhat rise. He wasn’t completely upright, but he was able to romance him with his gaze as he brushed thick red hair from his twin's eyes. He continued to pet his hair as he kissed his forehead, then his eyelids to calm himself some _without_ healing. He twitched with excitement when Claus shifted on the pillow he slipped off of some. He was barely upright too, but just enough so they could look at each other during the upcoming riding. Claus fixed himself, and as he did, Lucas fastened his hands on his shoulders, smiling down at him. 

“Let’s go…” Claus said as he steadied and guided Lucas’ hips, but Lucas controlled the entry and the pace inside, just as Claus did when it was his go. Lucas had more control than he did, however. His hips circled all the way down, but he was not perfect with it. He had a deep breath with every inch in him, and when seated, although he rocked back and forth, he had been moaning in his throat. “Heh heh...it’s your favorite.”  
  
“Mmhmm…” Lucas punctuated with a reaffirming nod. Sweat was beginning to form on his forehead, and some beadlets rolled down his neck; he had signs of adrenaline on his features. He circled his hips, rocked them back and forth as he nibbled on his own bottom lip. “Have at me…” He cooed.

Have at him Claus did. 

The way Claus rolled his hips expressed the intention that there was going to be no getting off this ride. His pumps were affectionately full and slow, mapping his route that he hadn’t in what felt too long a time now, but every few strokes he moved a little faster. This continued until he found his specific flavor: middle ranged and middle pace. He was admittedly tired, and could stand to be energized by a PSI technique, but he was not going to let his beloved down. It was different, being the one to do the thrusting. It felt _incredible_ in its own way, but he did not make as much noise like when he was receiving; that held true to Lucas too. Lucas’ voice was like a lovely song to Claus. Lucas did not try to hold back like he did, he let his voice come with every rewarded breath he took.

His face was as red as his too, and his expression was tangled with pleasure. He was so beautiful, and the way his hair curled down his shoulders was like viewing a painting to Claus. Not yet overcome with total lust, he had the idle thought to braid it for him later. Claus massaged his hips as Lucas massaged his shoulders, but he was starting to melt. He wasn’t doing as much bouncing on his own as he was so much as made to. 

_“Come down… come down…_ ” Claus suggested, he even slowed some, but not without being grabby of his pale shape, and roughly grinding him down front to back, the tight friction sent ripples up his spine. Lucas listened, his panting was hot and melty on his face, his iciness was turning into a visibly melty puddle above him. He then melted further, the side of his face squished against him, his sweaty arms wrapped around him, his hands reached up into red hair to squeeze and pull, and pulled it was. “Nn…!” He didn’t mind it _much_ , but he wouldn’t say it didn’t hurt some, not that it stopped him. Lucas was so close to his ear now, moaning away into it. 

...He’s lasting too long, though. He was pumping hard, the continuous impact of their skin echoing in the room was evidence of such. He didn’t give him another pause and yet, he was hanging in there. Claus found this moderately suspicious, and he didn’t have much time, he felt so hot and ready to _go_. His mind would be the first out the door into the clouds, so in his impulsive impishness, he dug his fingers where his twin was thickest and sent little currents his way. It was his first time deliberately trying this, and hopefully it was okay if the accident prior went alright.

“Ah! Ah…! Ahh…” He mewled in pleasure as he gave into it, to him. He spilled all over him, it just stimulated him in that manner, and his whimpering was further sign of it. His orgasm was thick spurts that thinned out to a stop, but his body’s flexing lasted. He was weighed against Claus, listening to his twin groaning as he felt himself be filled. It was Lucas’ turn to be the wet noodle now.

“Hah...whew... Y-you’re really stubborn, y-y’know that…?” He didn’t heal himself at all _except_ for toward the end before he shocked him. “A-are ya playin’ tough?” He _was_ hiding his stuttering earlier…

“No…” Lucas weakly answered. “Why’d you zap me again? It’s okay…” He laughed by the time he added the disclaimer. “It actually feels good? Maybe because I really feel _you?_ I don’t know how to explain it--”  
  
“N-no I get it..." He combed his fingers through his blond hair, evening it out before he did as he thought to do; braid it. It was a loose braid by the end, and it would need string or it’ll come undone in a matter of hours… But for now, he appreciated the cuteness of his affectionate braid. “And… that’s… cool.” He was embarrassed to hear that little zaps of electricity were a positive. It was _odd,_ but he also understood it. He did like feeling how Lucas’ PSI felt, why not his too? It was nice it did more than just scourge chimeras or power up (or break) machines. Reflecting on it, he hugged Lucas, but not for long. He knew he wanted to go before all this. 

“Hmph…” It was in amusement from Lucas. He used his shoulder as support to lift his weight to sit up. “I’m gonna go now… But.”  
  
“But…?”  
  
“I want you to do the laundry.” He heard Claus suck his teeth and he pinched his cheek in response. 

“I’ll swap with you--” His other cheek was pulled. “Ughh! Fine.”

“Will you?”  
  
“I promise, I promise--let me gooo…” There was a lingering sting on his cheeks from the tugging. He sighed out... he's so tired.

"I didn't say you couldn't nap..." Lucas said as he stood on the creaky wooden floor with his pajamas in hand. He was putting them on because why bother putting anything else on messy as he was? "Just I would like you to when you can--today." He didn't give him time to respond any further, for he already left the room with an audible shut of the door; something they had in common but expressed in different ways.  
  
Claus turned to his side and stared at the door, stared at the bed stand, then he turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling. ...He had all the time in the world today, tomorrow, and after that. ...After he fixes the wardrobe door, maybe he can find things to decorate the room with. It's quite plain now that he took the time to look around.

He didn't nap, he thought, and none of his thoughts were unpleasant for once.


End file.
